Misinterpreted
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: The team decides to listen in when Wally agrees to help Dick with a 'little problem'. BirdFlash


**This was in an archive of stories I found half finished… so I just finished them I guess which is why the last half of the next few stories should be pretty bad. I'm supposed to warn you of how out-of-character this all will be… I don't remember an in-character dirty-ish fic though, because Young Justice seems to be targeted for younger viewers. (Anyone I know who watches it is over thirteen though). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the misinterpretation concept, the characters or the show they are derived from.**

* * *

Making sure the black of his cape encircled his front, Dick quickly ghosted across the wooden floors without a breath, only stopping when his thighs came close to brushing the arm of the couch that the person he seeked occupied. A heavy blush lining the underneath of his domino mask, he chewed on his lip until he gained the courage to make his presence known.

"H-Hey… KF… I have a little problem. Think you can help me?" he coughed up the stutter, keeping his cape locked around his shoulders.

Wally waited until he had swallowed his mouth full of cheese puffs to tear his eyes away from Johnny Test, looking up at the ebony with a warm grin. He glanced down to brush the cheese from his fingers off against his jeans, now fully able to give his attention to the one he felt deserved it.

"What's up, bro?" he calmly asked, eyes curiously glinting in the dim fluorescent lights.

A brunette eyebrow shot up suspiciously when the younger between them had to look around him to make sure they were alone before opening his lips again.

"It'd be best to show you," he quickly pulled his cape from his body, ducking his head to the side to avoid catching the ginger's expression.

When he was sure Wally had gotten a good view of his little problem, he closed his cape around his body again and resisted laughing at the heavy blush that lined the gentle freckles on his best friend's face.

"A… and you think _I_ can help…?" he muttered breathlessly, touching a hand to his temple doubtfully.

In response, the ex-sidekick averted his gaze to the couch arm to avoid meeting the gaze that fought to see his own.

"I just figured… you're fast with your hands… and I already tried to take care of it myself! It just made it worse," Dick peeked a hand through his cape to flatten his hair out as he often did when feeling this restless, "Look—if this wasn't important, I wouldn't be asking you. Please help me."

The two stayed in the silence, one standing and one sitting until their gazes locked until emerald managed to cut through the white cross woven pattern to the pure emotion behind it. The fear and desperation in those blue eyes were all he needed to stand to his feet with a frustrated huff, slipping an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Alright, I'll help you. Let's go back to my room; I work best in there," he offered a flirtatious wink, worsening the blush on the face beside his.

As soon as they disappeared behind the wood of Wally's door, Conner emerged from the kitchen with a look of pure suspicion scrawled across his features. He glanced back at Kaldur and Megan who had carefully taken refuge in the walk-in pantry who had the same exact expression as he did.

"Normally M'Gann, I would discourage use of your telepathic power for intrusions of privacy such as this, but there is a chance something happened to Robin and it is our highest priority to look out for each other," Kaldur discreetly commanded her to link the three up, glancing to Conner for the next well-rehearsed step.

He focused on the sound in Wally's room alone, not hearing Artemis and Zatanna come into the kitchen with their arms linked and giggles spilling from their grinning lips. Megan and Kaldur noticed though, swiftly shushing them with fingers set to their own lips, earning curious gazes. The redhead among them mentally caught the two up on their plan, ignoring the disapproving glares she got. It wasn't long before the glares were mischievous glints, listening intently.

* * *

"I can't help if you hide it. Come on, it's just me! I understand… it happens to me _all _the time. It's part of the job!"

"It's embarrassing though!"

"It's a part of growing up, Robby baby. Now move your hands and let me do my work."

"In that case, I want to be Peter Pan."

"Even ginger faeries have to deal with this, him especially. He was alone on an island with no women, besides that sexy Tiger Lily Indian, so he had to do it alone. I seriously doubt any of the Lost Boys would do for him what I'm about to do for you."

"Don't talk about it, KF! J-just… help me…"

"Take off your mask first. I want to see your eyes when I do this."

"W-What? Why?!"

"Do you want me to help you or not? Either take off the mask or get out."

"… Wally… don't…," a soft sigh sounded, "Alright. Help me."

"Good boy! Now sit on the bed… yeah, like that… move your hands… Damn! Talk about hard! What were you and Bats' doing to get it this bad?!"

"Sh-shut up! It's not like that! I always get a little… excited… out in the field! All the adrenaline… I didn't even notice until I tried getting on the Robincycle. It poked me in the stomach the whole ride here… the vibrations… didn't help…"

"That's because it was a motorcycle. Leave it to the speedster to make you feel better…"

A small scream cut the air, "N-No! Don't vibrate your hand! That won't help!"

"I haven't touched it yet. Sit still and shut up a sec, kay? I've been doing this longer than you have. I think I know how to do it."

"I-… I changed my mind! I can take care of it!"

"You're already on my bed, BW. Let me do this and get it over with. You've seen me do it before; you know I can take care of this before Batman gets back."

"Kid… what… what if you can't though?"

"Then we stay in this room until I do. I'm pretty sure I have some food around here in case we get hungry or something… I'll take care of you though. It's what bros do."

"Bros don't do this."

"Best bros do… so… uh… c-can I touch it?"

"… Yeah. Just… be gentle."

"It's not like I can make it any worse, right?" a dry laugh followed, "I'm going to… touch it now… because sitting here staring at it won't make it go away."

A shaky gasp rang loudly, "… mm… I don't think it's going to work."

"I just started. Give me a few minutes."

"How long… do y-you think I pulled at it?! Definitely more than 'a few minutes'…"

"Long enough to get it like this. You shouldn't have done anything because whatever you did only made it worse. Haven't you ever done this before?"

"O-of course… Not so fast, Wally… t-that hurts…"

"Sorry… uh… here. How's _this_ feel?"

A small groan at first seemed to be the answer before a single name could be pulled from the tangle of noises, "Wally…"

"Mm? You have to speak up if you want something, Bird Boy. I don't speak Batanese."

"Ha… you know… what I'm going to say," the voice was broken in small pants.

"I'm not Miss M… how do you expect me to know that? My power is super speed."

"Wipe th-that smirk off your face! It's… n-not funny! …please…"

"Tell me what you need and I'll do it. Until then, I'm going to continue my way. It seems to be working well enough…"

"Nnghh… _damnit_! Pull harder! A-almost there…"

"I'm going as hard as I can already. Unless you want me to get Supey in here-!"

"N-no…" it was a desperate whine now, pleading, "V… vibrate your hand…"

"Chuh, thought you told me not to."

"_Shut up and vibrate your hand!_ S-so close… ah…"

"That's more like it… mm… you like_ this?_" a near robotic purr drowned out a cry in the particular form of a name, obviously the sound of a vibrating hand.

"AH! O-Oh God… d-damnit! KF!"

"Music to my ears… Sing for me birdy…"

"You're such a d-di-… W-Wally! Coming-!"

"Holy-!"

A muffled scream came from the ebony's lips, loud enough that the team outside didn't need Conner's super hearing to pick up on it.

"… a lot more spilled than I expected… well… crap. Now we have to wash your costume… but see? Don't you feel better now that I've taken care of you?"

There was a happy little moan, breathless, "Th..thanks…"

"Not a problem. Best bros after all, right?" there was a quiet chuckle, "Here, shed out of your spandex. You can borrow some of my civvies for now."

"I... don't wanna… move right now…"

"Then you can be my Barbie for a second. Your face definitely was pretty enough back there to make you one…"

"… Barbie?"

A drawer closed swiftly and footsteps sounded before a faint singsong voice tremored out into the air, "_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination when life is your creation!_"

"Wha…? Hey! W-What are you?!"

"Calm down, I'm changing you. It's not like I haven't seen you naked already. Seeing where my attention's been for the past few minutes, it shouldn't be so weird. Shush, babe… The Wal-man's got you."

"Mm… a big shirt? Really? You planned all this, didn't you?"

"What can I say? You're so adorable in it! They call you _Boy Wonderful _for a reason…"

"No, _you _call me Boy Wonderful. Now you're coming off gay."

"Don't make me break out the pictures of you back in those green panties. We all remember them."

"… and I bet you fap to them… agh… I'm sore now…"

"_Busted! _Your first time!"

"What?!"

"This is always how it feels after. Just casually adjust to moving again. I need to wash my hands. Just lay down a sec, I'll be back."

"Actually, I'm pretty exhausted now… I'm going to go get those cheese things and come back. You mind if I crash in here?"

"Not at all."

"Where's my mask?"

"On the floor under your belt. I took the mask off first, remember?"

"Oh yeah… thanks."

* * *

The second Dick stepped out of Wally's room, a baggy Giants shirt hiding the checkered boxers he had slid into, he found all eyes narrowed accusingly his direction. He raised an eyebrow innocently, scratching his head lightly and only further messing up his hair.

"What are you all staring at? My mask not on right?" he reached up to feel it, giving Zatanna time to storm from the kitchen to his side, securing his wrist and pulling it away.

"How long has _this _been going on?!" she snapped angrily, blue eyes narrowed into small slits.

The pure fury radiating from her widened Dick's eyeholes, his lips parting in a mix of surprise and extreme confusion.

"… Me supporting the Giants..? I _do _live in New York, you know," he retorted obliviously.

Artemis dashed over to join Zatanna, if not to restrain her from murdering the shortest on the team.

"She's talking about the obvious connection between you and Kid Mouth. How long have you two been…?" the blonde had a hand to Zatanna's arm, glancing from her to Dick with a warm and assuring glance to both of them.

Dick's eyes grew incredibly wide and he paused before bursting out into an obnoxious fit of high-pitched giggles, hugging his stomach weakly.

"W-Where would- why do you think that?" he gasped between shrieks of laughter.

The heroes all exchanged glances with the person beside them, excluding Kaldur who looked around lost because of the odd number of people.

"We… We heard everything," Artemis admitted, tightening her ponytail before swiftly grabbing Zatanna again.

"And it sounded like you enjoyed it," the female ebony angrily muttered, averting her eyes to the Vietnamese teen's hand.

That alone was enough to silence the laughter, the grin becoming a look that Batman would be proud of. His eyes became narrow slits, his arms folding over his chest.

"You think I enjoyed that?"

He swiftly raised the big shirt that encircled his body, just enough to show a huge puncture mark in his stomach. It was two inches across, but nearly four in length. Luckily, it wasn't too deep, but it was stained with drying blood.

"I took a hit during a patrol with Batman and a blade pierced through my utility belt. I couldn't get it out and I didn't want Batman to think I was weak, so I asked Wally to help me," he explained, pulling Wally's shirt back down over his hips.

That was nearly enough to silence the whole time, Zatanna being that one angry exception. Extremely angry exception.

"Then what spilt all over? That there was a lot more of than Kid Flash expected?" she demanded to know, folding her arms over her chest.

"Zee-," Artemis tried to stop her, but the teen had her mind set.

Dick mocked Zatanna's pose, his arms folding over his well muscled chest, even daring to cock his hip out and to pop up on his tip toes.

"That would be _blood_. He did pull a _blade _from my flesh."

When a sudden jolt ran up through his heel, Dick fell flat on his feet and pushed past the two girls that blocked his path to pick up the cheese puffs.

"B-but… I-I heard you! You said you were… c-c… coming…" a heavy blush magnified Zatanna's cheek tone, her gaze averting shyly at the word.

She earned a targeted huff of frustration, her eyes darting up almost immediately.

"The blade was, as in out. KF cut me off like he always does. You guys are perverts," he growled at them, securing an arm around his middle before going back into Wally's room.

Before he could take more than a step into the room, a blur flooded over and closed the door. The lock threw fast, but not as fast as Dick found his hands pinned on either side of his head, a forehead against his own.

"This one's for Zatanna," a freckle face smirked widely before the mentioned soft lips secured themselves atop the slightly chapped ones.

Dick melted a bit under the touch, the plastic bowl of cheese puffs scattered around at their feet, before he managed to escape the grip of his boyfriend. He scrambled to the floor, attempting to clean up the mess he was half responsible for. Before he could even hit his knees though, he was in the ginger's arms and back to his feet, two loving hands on his ass.

"Nice lie, babe," Wally congratulated, slowly pulling the ebony for his bed, pressing their lips together again.

Dick didn't try and fight it this time until he found himself laying on top of the redhead, those delicate pale fingers kneading his ass in a way that had him moaning softly into the older of their mouths. He lowered his hands from the ginger's neck, firmly placing his hands against the plaid shirt that made the taller boy's freckles gleam.

"Not now, speedy… I'm pretty exhausted," he murmured when Wally would pause for a breath.

Wally protested, moving his hands closer to where he knew Dick wanted them, sliding his tongue into the teen's mouth. The little noises the ebony made in response were to die for, no matter how soon they were cut off. Dick scooted away from the good-intentioned hands and slowly parted their lips before curling up against the ginger. It wasn't long before an arm secured around his stomach, holding him close happily.

"When you wake up… I need _your _help with a little problem," Wally teased, whispering into the teen's ear.

Dick just laughed, letting the warmth ease him from consciousness, knowing that he'd be safe until Batman came in and beat Wally to death for their position.

* * *

**-F.J. III**


End file.
